


Fuckin' Time Travelers

by LilyPotteri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, M/M, i had so much fun writing this, it's more of a douple date, kinda foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: Skinny Steve and Bucky met a handsome stranger back in the 40's and he didn't stop hitting on them.Then they met again, 70 years later, in Cardiff, but neither of them aged a day.Surprise! And of course they had sex. I mean, it's Jack. This was never a question.I'm sure I'm not the only one who wrote about this scenario, but I hope you will like it!Ps: The pictures are from a bar in Cardiff called WOW and it kinda inspired the whole story :)





	Fuckin' Time Travelers

** _1940_ **

 

The bar was loud and full of people; Steve didn’t want to stay there but Bucky insisted.

“You need to go out more, pal. Can’t stay at home every night and sulk alone in the dark.”

“I just don’t see the reason why you need me here. It’s not like you need my help picking up a dame.”

However he tried, Steve couldn’t keep the jealous edge out of his voice. He knew that what he and Bucky shared was more than the meaningless flings his best friend had had with those girls. It still hurt like hell nonetheless.  And Bucky kept on dragging him along, making him witness every single flirtation. Boy, he was so fed up with watching his soul-mate make out with various women on the dance floor. 

“I always go home with you, babydoll. You are the only one who matters.” Bucky whispered into his ear as he ordered two beers for them. “Cheer up, Stevie it’s gonna be fun!”

Steve grunted disbelievingly at that, but took a swing of his drink.

 

“Someone mentioned fun?”

They turned around to see a young man in uniform, smiling at them like a cheshire cat. The stranger was stunningly handsome, with sparkling blue eyes and dark hair.

“Captain Jack Harkness, provider of the aforementioned enjoyments. Among other things.” He added with a wink, “And who are you, gorgeous gentlemen?”

Steve and Bucky cast a quick glance around, but luckily no one payed any attention to them, and the bar was noisy enough.

Bucky had no idea who this bold guy was, but he should be more careful with his words in this part of the city. Saying things like that could likely get one arrested, or worse. 

They were safe, though. Everyone knew him here and his popularity among the dames, so no one would accuse him for being a queer. 

“James Barnes” he said finally, trying to act as polite but as dismissive as he could be.

“Pleasure to meet you, James. And does your pretty boyfriend have a name too?”

Steve blushed scarlet at that and was on the brink of saying something but Bucky stopped him. He was getting quite angry now. No one should be allowed to call Steve pretty beside him. And mostly not so publicly where anyone could here him. They didn’t need the trouble.

“He is not my… you should know that’s illegal.”

The handsome man just winked at them. “Sure thing, boys. But I still don’t know your name.”

Bucky didn’t like the way this guy was eyeing up his Stevie. Jealousy wasn’t a familiar thing for him and now he understood how Steve might feel when Bucky was flirting up a dame.

It wasn’t a nice discovery.

“Steve Rogers.” He heard Steve say, holding his hand out as the proper gentleman he was.

Jack pulled a stall next to them to sit down.

“Pleasure to meet you. Both of you. What are we drinking?”

Bucky nearly growled at the man who seemed like he was flirting with both of them. Bucky had no idea what on Earth would he want to achieve with his behaviour.

“We are having a beer. I guess you can have whatever you want.”

The moment he said that Bucky knew it was a bad idea. And as he feared it, Jack’s grin soon became even more cocky.

“Oh, that’s an offer I would never turn down.”

This time it was Steve who found his voice first.

“Look, Captain, I don’t know where are you from, but this is not the best place to… Not that I don’t admire your courage. I mean it’s very important to stand up for yourself and what you believe in…”

“We just advise you to be more low profile about it.” Bucky finished off the sentence.

“I’ve been in this era countless of times and always got lucky. But nevermind. It would have been hot as hell, but I’m not the one to force myself upon two lovebirds. Is it a no for dancing too? I have been told that I’m very flexible when it comes to dancing.”

Steve chuckled into his beer and shook his head disbelievingly. This mysterious Captain had a style.

“We will leave you to your dancing then. Have a good night. Come on, Stevie, let’s get home!”

“Until we meet again, boys!” Jack said his goodbye with a mock-salute.

* * *

**2017**

It’s been more than two months since they found a way to erase the programming in Bucky’s brain. Two months of learning and trying to re-integrate him into this strange new world and century.

Steve moved him into his apartment in the Avengers Tower. They lived like hermits there, but he didn’t mind. At least he was finally able to spend time with Bucky after being apart for so long.

The memories came back in sudden waves, the goods and bad ones too. 

 

It was amusing how - around week five or so - they were working out in the Tower’s gym when Bucky suddenly stopped punching the bag and looked up.

“Fuck, Steve. Why the hell didn’t you tell me about us? You are my boyfriend?!”

Steve beamed the brightest smile since they defroze him. 

“Because your therapist said not to rush you to remember things. I was just waiting for those particular memories to come back. I guess they did then?”

Bucky simply strolled over to him and crashed their lips together for a long overdue kiss. 

“You are such a self-sacrificing punk, you know that, right? But you are MY self-sacrificing punk. And I will never forget about that again.”

 

At the end of the second month Bucky was quite sure he remembered everything of his long life, and his therapist suggested a change of environment for them. They took the chance of a mission in Europe to get them out of the Avengers Tower. 

That’s how they had ended up in Cardiff, South Wales, where they had located the Hydra agent with ease, and soon the fugitive had been on his way back to the States.

The city was very small for a capital, but had a fair share of nightclubs and bars, so they decided to celebrate their victory with a little time out.

“I have the best place for you to check out! I chose it just for you two lovebirds.”  Tony announced with a wicked grin over the video call, as they put in their mission report.  “It’s in the city center and you can’t miss it.

* * *

 

  

“I should have known from his face.”

The bar Tony directed them to had rainbow-striped benches in front of it, with a huge Pride flag above the entrance.

“I think this is the place. So, do you wanna go in? We don’t have to if you are not comfortable with this. We can always find another place.”

Bucky just gave him one of his reserved smiles and took Steve’s hand.

“We hid away for far too long. I want to dance with you, show you off to the world now, that I’m allowed to. Let’s check this out.”

Inside there were tables and a dancefloor, people chatting, drinking, dancing and in several occasions making out. There was a big Welsh flag in rainbow colours behind the bar. 

“We should get something to drink for starters.”

The man behind the bar was young and skinny, wearing a skin-tight black t-shirt.

“Hey there! First time in the city? Never seen you two around before! My name is Dylan, what can I get you, boys?” The bar-tender greeted them with an accent so hard, Steve had problems understanding him. 

Bucky was still mesmerized by the place and the sense of liberty in the air. 

“Yeah we are just visiting.” Steve gently took his boyfriend’s hand to get his attention. “Beer is good, doll?”

“Sure. This place is amazing. Everyone is so… open and careless. I love it.”

Dylan grinned at that while fetching their drinks. “First time in a gay bar, eh? You freshly out of the closet, mate?”

That finally got Bucky’s attention and he turned back to the guy.

“What closet? I wasn’t in any sort of closet. What on Earth are you talking about?”

“Thank you, Dylan. We will just find a table. Have a nice evening.”

Steve quickly took Bucky’s hand to calm him, as his boyfriend frowned at the guy. 

They found an empty booth not far from the bar from where they could watch the people all around them.

“We need to get you updated on ‘future slang’.” Steve said as they sat down. “To come out of the closet simply means to reveal someone is not straight. It’s a common thing these days.”

Bucky almost choked on his beer at that, looking at Steve like he suspected some kind of mock, or to see his boyfriend crack up at his joke. When that didn’t happen he let out a long breath.

“You are serious. People actually do that? And it’s okay?”

Steve took his hand - the real one, that wasn’t hidden away in his long sleeved shirt and a custom made glove - and entwined their fingers. He remembered when he himself woke up in the hospital, how hard it was to get used to this new world. 

“Yes, babydoll. It is as normal as it should be.”

They just sat in comfortable silence after that, enjoying each other's company until a sudden cheer broke their little bubble.

“Heya, Cap! I haven’t seen ya’ around for a while!”

Steve immediately turned around, ready to make pictures and sign autographs, like he used to do back in the States. But there were no dreamy eyed fans around, so it seemed like the ‘Cap’ was meant for someone else.

There was a tall man at the bar to whom Dylan was speaking now. He was wearing a long blue greatcoat and had one arm leisurely around the waist of another man.

“Well, you know me, Dylan darling. I can get very… tied up at work. Sometimes it’s even because of the actual job. Good thing Ianto can help me with both.”

That voice. It sounded so familiar from somewhere far away, like Steve heard it in a different life. He couldn’t put his finger on the feeling he had. A glance at Bucky told him that his boyfriend felt the same. 

Probably sensing that he was watched, the man in the coat turned around so they could see his face now. A handsome man looked at them with bright blue eyes. 

In that instant, Steve felt like he was being transported back to Brooklyn, the shady pub they frequented before the war. Where a strange man had flirted with both of them, seemingly unaware of the very much unaccepting environment. He might hadn’t remember it this clearly if it hadn’t been so shocking at that time and place.

It was the same man standing at the bar right now, more than seventy years later and thousands of miles away from Brooklyn. But he haven’t aged a day. 

“What the actual fuck?” Steve heard Bucky say as he stared at the mysterious figure. “He is… you remember him too, right?”

They weren’t the only ones shocked by this chance meeting. The mystery man looked just as puzzled as they felt as he came over to their table with his companion.

“Hey, guys, sorry for the interruption, but can I ask you something weird? Have I met you two back in…”

“Brooklyn in 1940? Yeah.”

They watched each other in silent shock for a couple of minutes, trying to wrap their minds around it.  While the one named Ianto stood there totally clueless, but surprisingly okay with the situation.

“You guys are time agents?” Jack asked at last, but at the sight of both of their even more surprised faces he quickly added “Oh, I mean… how can you be here?”

Steve was the first to find his voice.

“That’s exactly the question I wanted to ask you. You haven’t aged a minute in the last 77 years. How is that possible?”

“Long story.” Jack said dismissively. “You are little Stevie, right? You grew up nice.”

The handsome man and his partner sat down next to them and Bucky frowned.

“Yes, he is. And still unavailable, you know.”

Jack snickered at that and took a swing of his beer.

“This century suits you, James. You became bolder. And broader, look at those shoulders, yumm. Whatever happened to you two it must have been a miracle.”

The young man gently put his hand on Jack’s, silencing the flirty man.

“Jack, behave. You are scaring them. Sorry, boys, he is totally incorrigible. Ianto Jones, at your service.”

 

After getting over the initial shock, Steve and Bucky realized that their new found friends were nice company.

Captain Jack was still flirting hard with both of them, but his partner could manage him.

They shared stories of their unconventional lives, Steve talking about Project Rebirth and his time sleeping in the ice, and his reunion with Bucky. They left out the part of Bucky being a deadly brainwashed assassin, and told them he got the same serum Steve had got, but fell in battle and slept in the snow for decades.

“It’s very romantic how you two had found each other again, after being literally on ice for 70 years,” Ianto said with a smile.

“And what’s the story with you two? When we met Jack in 1940, he didn’t seem like a relationship kinda guy.”

Jack laughed and pressed a kiss on Ianto’s lips. “I still don’t do relationships. I do Ianto.”

“Only when I’m not doing you, Sir,” Ianto replied with a grin. “He is my boss. It just...happened.”

Steve and Bucky shared a smile at the sentiment. Love radiated from the two of them.

“So, that superserum of yours. How did it change your body again? I mean apart from the obvious.”

“It enhanced our metabolism so we eat more and can’t really get drunk, in a nutshell.”

“That’s a pity, but I can help with it. Be right back.”

Captain Jack stood up and went to the bar to have a few words with Dylan. The welshman gave him a wink and disappeared into the storage room in the back.

“Should I be worried?” Bucky asked Ianto, but the young man just smiled mysteriously. 

“With Jack, you should always be vigilant.”

In a couple of minutes, Jack returned with two bottles and four shot glasses. He placed the regular whiskey down and presented the other one with a flourish.

“This, my friends, is a fine Alzerian brew. And it’s a great 40th century vintage, so I’m sure it will do the trick.” 

Steve looked at the label which had foreign letters on it, ones he never ever saw before. They were nothing he ever heard of.

“I suspect you don’t mean Algerian.”

“Of course not. Alzerian whiskey has the highest alcohol volume in all of the galaxies. A couple shots from this baby will definetly make you at least pleasantly buzzed.”

 

Jack was right. In an hour or so, Steve and Bucky finished off the alien whiskey between them, and they were way beyond tipsy. Steve didn’t feel like this since before the war, and Bucky seemed to be enjoying himself too. It was wonderful to be so free and careless again. And the alcohol made his boyfriend more free with his touches, which was absolutely an added bonus.

“You never told us who you really are and what is your story, Mr. Mistery Man?” Steve asked as he downed another shot. “Are you some kind of alien, like our friend Thor?”

Jack laughed at that as he poured another round. Ianto and him were drinking plain malt whiskey, but they were just as equally sloshed as their new friends. Jack’s long coat was on the back of his chair and kept a hand firmly on his boyfriend’s thigh.

“I am human, just as you guys. Only when I was born, this sweet little planet was not the only place for us to live. My home was called Boeshane Peninsula and it was one of Earth’s several colony worlds.”

The glass nearly fell out of Steve’s hand, but he managed to catch it, thanks to his enhanced reflexes.

“And when were you born exactly?”

“I am not quite sure of the exact date, it’s been a while. Around the 5040’s. In the mid 51st century.”

Bucky looked at Jack, and then back to Steve with eyes as big as saucers. “Time travel? That’s new. Is it new? Is this common now? Did I miss something?”

Steve looked just as surprised so that answered Bucky’s question. 

“I need another drink” he said finally, shaking his head like a dog coming out of the water.

“Duh. I’m way too sexy for only one century.” Jack said with a smug grin as he refilled his and Ianto’s glasses.

Bucky felt alive for the first time since he fell from that bloody train. He was here in this magnificent century, with his soulmate by his side, making friends with unexpected people. Nothing could hurt him now. “What do you guys think about taking the party back to our hotel room? We even have a jacuzzi. It’s big enough for the four of us.”

He glanced sideways at Steve to check if he is okay with the plan, but the blonde just nodded vehemently to show his agreement. “I always wanted to fuck you in a hot tub,” Steve whispered into his ears and Bucky groaned as he felt the blood rushing south in his body. 

“I like the sound of that.”

* * *

They stumbled through the door of the hotel room and almost ended up in a pile on the floor.

“Easy, tiger!” Bucky groaned and pulled Steve back to his feet. 

Just as he shut and locked the door, Jack slammed Ianto into it to kiss him hard. 

“Be a good boy and turn on the hot tub” Bucky said to Steve, “I’m gonna be a proper host and find something to drink.”

The brunette opened the minibar and was content to find several alcoholic beverages inside. He quickly pulled out two tiny bottles and poured them into glasses.

“Hey, Captain!”

Jack managed to untangle himself from Ianto and took the drinks provided.

“Bottoms up!” he said with a wink.

“Speaking of bottoms, would you guys get yours over here?” came an inpatient voice from the back of the room. “Water is gonna go cold.”

Bucky smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, forgetting how Jack and Ianto haven’t seen his left arm yet. It was too late to cover it up now, so he turned to face them hesitantly.

As expected, the two of them were staring at the sleek and shiny metal arm, but their features shown no disgust, only intrigue.

“Oh yeah. This… I had a nasty fall. It’s high tech though, so it works just like a real one. More or less.” Bucky was glad they repainted the red star to the emblem of Steve’s shield. So now instead of a bad memory it became something romantic and sentimental.

“Can I touch it?” Jack asked as he moved closer.

“Well I don’t feel anything with it, so go ahead.”

Steve shouted again. “If you are finished with touching my boyfriend, maybe you could finally get in here with me?”

“Was he always this bossy?” Jack asked as they shred their clothes.

“Oh yeah, he was a bossy little bottom even back then. The serum changed the latter, but the former remained the same.”

 

Bucky joined his boyfriend in the water and the blonde immediately attacked his lips.

“It’s been ages since I was this drunk. God bless alien alcohol!”

Jack and Ianto got in next to them, the Captain of course left all of his clothes behind and stretched out under the hot water unabashedly. Ianto had a blush spreading all over his features and even down his chest, so Jack quickly climbed over him. 

“Relax and let me rock your world,” he said with his usual smugness.

“Don’t rock it too hard, or we will have water everywhere.” 

Steve had his boyfriend’s legs over his shoulder. “You want me to fuck you, babydoll? You want them to see how good you take it? What a needy little cockslut you became?”

Bucky moaned out and his head fell back on the edge of the tub. Jack took in the sight of the disheveled brunette, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

“Wanna make a bet between us Captains? I bet you I can make mine come first, while lasting longer than you.”

Steve laughed out loud at that, and leaned down to suck a nice hickey into Bucky’s neck, smiling into the skin.

“My supersoldier endurance and I are up to the challenge. You know, you don’t really have a chance against us, right?”

Bucky lifted his head to glare at them.

“Will you two stop the bickering and get on with it already?”

“Now who is the bossy one?”

After a death glare from those grey eyes, Steve leaned down to kiss him, lips sliding down to gently nibble on his neck. He knew the planes of Bucky’s body like his very own by now. All those sensitive spots that can pull out sweet whimpers from the brunette. 

“Stevie… stop teasing and fuck me already. I’m over a century old, not getting any younger!”

 

Jack laughed into Ianto’s shoulder hearing that. He produced a tube of lube from somewhere and after slicking up his fingers, he passed it over to the blonde.

Steve took it with a grin, and hooked one hand under Bucky’s knees to lift him up a bit and get access to his hole.

“You know I don’t really need that, right? I can take it rough.”

The blonde kissed his thigh and started to stretch Bucky out slowly and patiently.

“And you know, that I will not hurt you that way. Now hush, and let me pamper you.”

“Lovesick dork.”

Opposed to his mock-annoyance, the brunette had utter bliss on his fine features: grey eyes closed, lips slightly ajar, damp brown locks spread out around his head like a halo.

Jack looked over to them and fueled by their heated voices, he leaned down and gently bit the white column of Ianto’s neck, while picking up the pace of the fingers inside his lover’s body.

It seemed like the two captains found a very sensitive spot at the same time, as Bucky and Ianto moaned in unison.

“Come here!” In a lustful frenzy, Jack pulled Steve over and kissed him passionately. It was a foreign feeling, Jack’s lips tasted different from Bucky’s, they were demanding and sinful, with the expertise only centuries of practice could bring.

“God, that was hot.” Bucky groaned lustfully as he watched the kiss.

Ianto groaned and took Jack back, wrapping his legs around his waist. “Come on and fuck me, Sir!”

“Well, if you ask so nicely...”

Withdrawing his fingers, Jack slicked himself up and pushed in with one slow thrust of his hips. Ianto moaned out in pleasure, hands around Jack’s shoulders, fingers buried in his hair.

“What are you waiting for, punk? We can’t let them win!” 

“Oh, we won’t,” was all Steve said as he pushed inside his boyfriend.

 

Being inside Bucky could never go old. The tight heat enveloping his cock, the burning pleasure in his veins. Before the serum he loved how Bucky fucked him into any surface they could find in their tiny apartment. In the little time they had together during the war, they sneaked away to discover his new body. 

He will never forget the first time Bucky asked for Steve to top him. It was the same mind blowing experience every time after that. When they found each other again, Bucky started to cling to him with a new found neediness. And even though their respective roles have changed up over the decades, the love they felt for one another stayed the same.

 

A loud groan pulled Steve out of his thoughts, and as he looked to the side he could see Jack and Ianto really getting into it, the welshman holding onto Jack’s shoulder as his partner pounded into him relentlessly.

Steve picked up his pace too, angling his hips to find Bucky’s prostate with his thrusts. He was successful in locating it as the brunette screamed out in ecstasy and raked his nails over Steve’s back. 

“Show them how you like to take it hard.” Steve whispered into his ears. “Scream for me, sweetheart. Make the whole hotel know that I’m the only one who can fuck you like this.”

Jack looked at Steve with approval as he lifted Ianto’s legs over his shoulder. 

“Nice dirty talking, Cap. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I had it in me countless of times. These days it’s Bucky who has it in him.”

The brunette pulled Steve down to silence him with a kiss.

“Stop trying to be funny and fuck me harder. We still have a bet to win.”

“Oh you want it hard? I can give you hard.” Steve slipped out for Bucky’s dismay and quickly turned him over, so his head was just out of the water, pushed against the backrest of the tub. Steve then slid back in with brutal force, grabbing onto wet brown hair for leverage.

“Remember, no touching yourself, baby. You gonna come from my cock alone.”

Bucky’s sounds were muffled by the backrest of the tub, but he was getting closer with every harsh thrust aimed perfectly into his sweetest spot.

Seeing that, Jack leaned down to kiss Ianto and started to jerk him off quickly.

“Come for me, beautiful, show these supermen how wonderful you are when you let go.”

And just like that, Ianto and Bucky reached their climax at exactly the same moment, screaming their lover’s name on the top of their lungs as hot white ecstasy flood over them.

As their partners came down from their high, Jack and Steve locked eyes. Now it was up to them to decide who will win their little bet.

“I can keep this up for hours, and you know you can’t.” Steve said shakily as he fucked Bucky through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“I will not let you win so easily,” Jack answered through gritted teeth. But in that moment, Ianto clenched down on him involuntary and Jack felt himself being pushed over the edge and came with a loud groan, filling his lover’s body and falling down onto him.

Steve let out a triumphant shout and let himself go, coming hard and loud with Bucky’s name on his lips.

“I win,” was the only thing he said as he gently pulled out of his boyfriend and stretched out bonelessly in the tub beside him.

“They came at the same time so it’s at least half of a tie,” Jack mumbled tiredly into Ianto’s neck.

“You are a sore loser, you know that, right?”

“Oh, shut it, both of you!” Ianto snapped as he pulled Jack closer to him. “It’s a half tie, half Steve’s win.”

 

The two pair relaxed in the hot tub for a while, mustering the strength needed to get out and get themselves clean. Thanks to the high class of their hotel, the shower could easily fit four people in it, so they cleaned up together in no time.

“We should definitely do this again, sometime,” Jack said as they toweled off.

“Sadly we are not in Cardiff for long. Going back home tomorrow.”

The tall man looked at him with his usual smirk.

“Oh Captain, you should know by now: time and space are really not an issue for me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with a comment or two and some kudos is always appreciatied. Hope you enjoyed the ride :)


End file.
